history_keepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Zeldt
He is one of the main antagonist of the book. He has appeared in the first and third book and was only mentioned in the second book Biography He was born at January the 30th 1649, at the moment when Karl I. was executed. He and his sister, Agata Zeldt, are the children of Sigvard Zeldt, a descendant of Rasmus Ambrosius Zeldt who discovered the secret of time travel along with Sejanus Poppoloe, the founder of the History Keepers. Xander and Agata seek to continue their fathers plan to plunge the world into darkness. Zeldt is incapable to feel warmth since Agata tried to drown him when they were children. Encounter with Philip Djones Prior to the events of the first book, Zeldt planned to assassinate politicians, but his plans got foiled by Philip Djones. As a punishment, Mina Schlitz shot him in the back and the two left him to die. However, unbeknownst to them, Philip got saved by Xi Xiang, Zeldt's Asian counterpart and rival, who took care of Philip and even treated him like a son until he realized that Philip planned to betray Xiang. The History Keepers: The Storm begins Zeldt, who is believed to be dead, appears in 1506 and kidnaps architects to build a bomb for him. His plan is to spread a book that contains knowledge (which was a priviledge to the royals and wealthy at that time) among the poor. However the books are infected with an improved version of the plague. This virus is also kept inside the bomb he seeks to activate at the Cologne cathedral. Zeldt intended to make himself and his accomplices, wealthy people of 1506, the only survivers via an antidote bought from another time traveller, Dr. Talisman Kant. Once they are are dead, Zeldt and his allies would rule a world populated by slaves they would import from all over the world. However his plans are foiled when the History Keepers deactivate the bomb. When Zeldt tries to escape with his hostage Topaz St. Honore, who is another agent of the History Keepers, Jake comes to his ship to rescue her but ends up caught. He manages to escape however and leaves Topaz on the ship, since she explained she was send as a mole to follow Zeldt and he wouldn't hurt her since she's the daughter of his sister Agata. The History Keepers: Circus Maximus In the second book, it's mentioned Xander was blinded when Jake escaped from his ship, so Agata (who doesn't seem to like her brother nevertheless) suspended a bounty on Jake. The History Keepers: Nightship to China Zeldt appears at the end of the book after Jake got lured into a trap by Mina Schlitz. He is revealed to be indeed blind and kidnaps Jake, telling his men to send a message to his sister that they're on the way to her. Known relatives As a member of the Zeldt dynasty, Xander has several relatives: * Rasmus Ambrosius Zeldt (ancestor, deceased) * Sigvard Zeldt (father, deceased) * Alric Zeldt (brother, disappeared) * Agata Zeldt (sister) * Topaz St. Honoré (niece) * Leopardus (nephew, deceased) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Time Travellers